User blog:Benwellzs28/Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (21 - 30)
Have you not seen the first two blogs yet? Well, go read them first before reading this. *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (1 - 10) *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (11 - 20) In this blog, I'm going to give out my thoughts on Psycho Videos 21 - 30. This blog will have the some format as the previous blogs, as you might have expected. So yeah, to talk about something real quick. Psycho Videos 1 - 20 had a bunch of ups and only a few downs. For Psycho Videos 21 - 30, well... these are more or less mixed. None of these are spectacular, but none of these are among the worst Psycho videos. So yeah, this will be interesting considering most or half of these weren't in either of my top 10s. Anyways, enough talking. Let's give out my thoughts on these Psycho videos. 21) Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair is the first Psycho video of the Survival Series, and overall it's good. Basically, Jeffrey Sr. runs over the Eagle's Landing tent with a backhoe. May seem a little bleak, but inside the tent was Jesse's TV, Jesse's Xbox 360 and Jeffrey's laptop, and those got destroyed too. Oh hoh, better than it sounds at first, doesn't it? The destruction was quite impressive if you think about it. A television, an Xbox, a laptop and a tent all get destroyed at once. So yeah, the destruction was awesome. Besides that, not much is totally exciting here. Just typical arguing, though the acting was great. So, in summary, Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair had awesome destruction but the rest of the video isn't necessarily much. Oh, did I forget to mention that there is another angle of this in Jeffrey Jr's BigBrudda channel? Because it is. 22) Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies is quite a different Psycho video. Basically, Jeffrey Jr. takes Jesse to his own house... while driving in the RV that Jesse's INSIDE! After a bunch of arguing, Jesse shows Jeffrey Sr. the Juggies Unite to prove that YouTube is Jesse's job. After Jeffrey Sr. reacting to it, he realizes that Jeffrey Jr. was lying to him. Therefore, Jeffrey Sr. destroys Jeffrey Jr's camera and lets Jesse back in the house, but makes Jesse pay rent monthly in the process. This video is definitely quite a satisfying considering Jeffrey Sr. takes Jesse's side for once. The destruction was good and the reaction bit is so popular that there are many videos called "Psycho Dad Reacts To *''INSERT VIDEO HERE*" that use the reaction clip in this video. I will say, however, that the acting wasn't as good here. It was still good but wasn't as good as the last few. Overall, ''Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies is quite a good Psycho video and it's nice to see that Jeffrey Jr. takes the blame instead of Jesse. 23) Psycho Kid Gets Arrested I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Kid Gets Arrested has a few obvious problems. First off, Jesse goes mad over carrying bags of fertilizer. Secondly, the cop doesn't necessarily look like a normal cop with a fake costume and only having handcuffs. And lastly, the acting and dialogue was subpar compared to previous Psycho videos. This is by in large one of the fakest Psycho videos and it's not hard to see why. It was even admitted the arrest was fake, so... yeah. So, in summary, Psycho Kid Gets Arrested isn't really bad, just mediocre. 24) Psycho Family Therapy Psycho Family Therapy is... well, a therapy with Jesse's family. Explaining the plot here isn't even complex. Basically, Jesse and his family tell Dr. Nelson about all the problems going on with the family. Ranging from talking about the arrest, how Jeffrey Sr. treats Jeffrey Jr. better than Jesse and how Jesse should stop playing his games, which is where things get heated. Jesse goes mad over it and takes his shirt off, making him look crazy when he just said he wasn't. Yeah... pretty hypocritical there. Now, personally, I quite enjoyed this video. It was interesting talking about the events from previous videos, whilst things get heated and turn into argument after argument after argument. The acting and dialogue were also much better than what Psycho Kid Gets Arrested offered. There are some flaws though, particularly with Dr. Nelson. Dr. Nelson was a terrible therapist, hardly writing any thing down or saying much at all. Despite that, though, Psycho Family Therapy was interesting and quite enjoyable for me, even there was no destruction involved. 25) Psycho Dad Buries Video Games Psycho Dad Buries Video Games is the end of the first half of the Psycho series, and this video is quite entertaining. Jeffrey Sr. finds out about the Psycho Dad shirts and buries Jesse's video games with his backhoe. Jesse attempts to get them out, but then Jeffrey Sr. buries his own son. Oooooh, some intense stuff there, isn't it? Okay, it's not that intense as Jesse is still alive and gets out of the dirt, but dang, that was crazy. The video games didn't get destroyed or anything, so technically, this video didn't offer much in terms of destruction. But still, burying a bunch of video games is pretty insane if you think about it. The acting was pretty good and at times quite funny, especially Jeffrey Jr's Gollum impressions. Some parts don't offer much, though, particularly in the first minute. But overall, Psycho Dad Buries Video Games is a quite good and entertaining entry in the series. 26) Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout is another rather disappointing Psycho Brother video. In summary, Uncle Larry teaches Jeffrey Jr's role in a skit, but Jeffrey Jr. is freaked out by one part and then his anger strengthens. After an argument, Jeffrey Jr. gets mad, especially considering the fact Uncle Larry doesn't allow him to go to the North Carolina trip. Little to no destruction is involved and overall, Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout doesn't feel like a Psycho video all that much. 27) Psycho Dad Launches Wii Psycho Dad Launches Wii is the Psycho video for the North Carolina trip. The build up to this video... I think it isn't that bad. Typical arguing confronts with Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa, but there's Chillin' and Grillin' ''and it gives us an idea what ''Chillin' and Grillin' '' is like in Uncle Larry's ''Larry's Lounge channel. Eventually, Jeffrey Sr. goes complete savage and throws the Wii all the way into the lake. The rest of the video is basically just arguing over stuff. Now, I like how in the beginning of the video we see what Uncle Larry's Chillin' and Grillin' ''is like and Jeffrey Sr's throw was beyond satisfactory. Now, the arguing is just typical stuff, but I found it enjoyable and memorable here, even if it is rather generic. The acting was pretty good too. Overall, ''Psycho Dad Launches Wii is an enjoyable video in my opinion. 28) Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream Now I said before that the Psycho Brother videos are generally disappointing, mainly because they lack destruction and the enjoyability factor is kinda missing in them. Well, Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream is one of only two exceptions to this. Basically, Jeffrey Jr. uses fog machines to spread fog all over Jesse's room. Then Jesse notices it and freaks out, then gets mad when he hears Jeffrey Jr. laughing hard. Theresa notices later and freaks out on Jeffrey Jr. for adding the smoke into the room, whilst Jeffrey Sr. tells Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. to stop misbehaving. Whilst there wasn't any destruction involved, it was quite a humorous prank. I mean, loads of smoke inside a room using fog machines. Pretty creative and funny, I'll give Jeffrey Jr. that. Jeffrey Jr's reactions were also unreal. He was laughing hard. And I mean hard, and I also find it funny how Jeffrey Sr. doesn't really care and just tells both his sons to stop arguing. The acting was pretty good, particularly the reactions. So overall, Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream doesn't offer much destruction, but the prank in here was admittedly pretty funny. 29) Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. All I can say here is that it was about time Jesse got back at his brother. Jesse and Uncle Larry run over Jeffrey Jr's PS4 with Uncle Larry's truck. Oh hoh, what a payback. Even when Jeffrey Jr. tries to come back in by shooting the truck, Jesse, Uncle Larry and Corn run off with the PS4 where Jeffrey Jr. couldn't catch up. Great acting, destruction and a great reaction from Jeffrey Jr. all make this video worthwhile. In summary, Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 was a great way for Jesse to get back at his brother, and is one of the greater moments of the Prank War arc. 30) Psycho Dad Answers Questions Psycho Dad Answers Questions is the QnA video with Jesse's dad, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. Jesse's dad answers some questions fine, but gets irritated by a bunch of them. Some of the questions he doesn't even answer because he thinks they are stupid. When it reaches to the final question, that's when Jeffrey Sr. really gets angered and damages Jesse's camera by knocking it over. Yeah, may not be the most destructive Psycho video but it was entertaining. Some of the questions, alongside Jeffrey Sr's reactions, were hilarious. His answers were good but some were rather unexpected and even funny too. This video was long, but some of the other QnA videos were as long, if not, even longer than this, so yeah. Overall, Psycho Dad Answers Questions is definitely quite an entertaining Psycho video. Conclusion Those are my thoughts on Psycho Videos 21 - 30. Yeah, you can see why many of the Psycho videos here weren't as good as some of the earlier ones, but hey, Psycho Videos 31 - 40 includes a load of ups, even if it has the lowest point in the series as well. Anyways, my thoughts on Psycho Videos 31 - 40 should be out tomorrow. Hope you are still enjoying this because it legit takes me over an hour to write some of this. Anyways, this is TheCrazinessCat signing off. Category:Blog posts